The present invention relates to feeding and mixing nozzles primarily intended for mixing liquid resin mixtures and feeding them into molds by means of centrifugal force. The present invention relates to the nozzle construction per se and also to a method of mixing and feeding liquid resin mixtures to a plurality of molds in a simple and effective manner ensuring filling of the molds with substantially equal volumes or quantities of the material.
When molding curable resin mixtures, for example, there are essentially two factors or problems to consider, that is first, a correct dosing of the volume of the molding mixture and second, the ability to complete the mixture in as short a time as possible prior to the feeding in order to avoid curing which causes blockage of the nozzle and feed channels. Swedish Pat. No. 370,351 attempts to solve this problem. This Patent shows a mixing vessel having a bottom opening and a rather complicated and sophisticated rotating mixing device inside the vessel. While this arrangement alleviates to some extent the blockage problem, it is nevertheless extremely complicated and is devoid of any means for dosing and distributing the resin mixture.
The purpose of the present invention is to solve the two main problems noted above and to provide a nozzle and method which does as well as mixes the molding mixture in a manner whereby predetermined, substantially uniform, well-measured volumes of molding mixture are fed, after being well stirred or mixed into a plurality of molds simultaneously. The mixing is achieved at the latest possible stage and therefore blockage or plugging up of the nozzle is avoided.